Red Gala
Red Gala is a background Earth pony and a member of the Apple family who appears commonly throughout the series, often alongside other members of the Apple family. She has a light pink coat, a bright green mane (with an extra shade of green in her tail), and light green eyes. She shares her design with Apple Cobbler, shares her design, eye color, and cutie mark with "Sundowner", is identical to "Magdalena" in all but mane color, and also shares her design with S06E04 Unnamed Earth Mare #2. She is called Crimson Gala in some merchandise and other media.__TOC__ Depiction in the series in the first episode.]] Red Gala first appears in Friendship is Magic, part 1 at the Apple family reunion, when the Apple family members first meet Twilight Sparkle. She is among the ponies trampling over Twilight and Spike when Applejack says, "Soup's on, everypony!" Red Gala offers to Twilight an apple-topped cupcake at the picnic table. In Green Isn't Your Color, Red Gala appears running up to Fluttershy. In The Mysterious Mare Do Well, Red Gala is among the ponies cheering for Mare Do Well at her thank-you parade. In The Last Roundup, she appears at Applejack's surprise welcome home party when her letter arrives stating she isn't returning home. She makes several background appearances in A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2, along with a unicorn version of her that has a different mane style. In Magic Duel, Red Gala appears watching Twilight's performance for the Saddle Arabians. Red Gala makes several appearances throughout Apple Family Reunion. She is among the first of the Apple family members to arrive at the reunion, and she appears in several shots of Raise This Barn, dancing with Braeburn in one scene. She later appears in Magical Mystery Cure. Red Gala appears in Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1, running away from the plunderseeds in Ponyville. Here, she appears with cerise eyes. In Power Ponies, she appears in Maretropolis just as The Mane-iac comes out of the museum. In Pinkie Pride, Red Gala appears during The Super Duper Party Pony. In Filli Vanilli, she helps set up the Ponyville Pet Center fundraiser, and she attends the turkey call event. She also appears in Leap of Faith and Trade Ya! The unicorn version of her that has a different mane style appears again in Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1, having her magic stolen by Lord Tirek. In season five, Red Gala appears in Bloom & Gloom running from a swarm of twittermites. Appearances Times stated below are approximate. Depiction in My Little Pony The Movie Red Gala appears in My Little Pony The Movie attending Canterlot's Friendship Festival, and later among the ponies fleeing when the Storm King's forces invade the city. Other depictions IDW comics In , Red Gala appears in Applejack's flashback. My Little Pony (mobile game) Crimson Gala is a playable character in Gameloft's mobile game. Her in-game description states, "Everypony loves to see Crimson Gala! She always shares her delicious homemade treats, and they never ring sour!" Merchandise A glittery Crimson Gala mini-figure toy and collector card were released in May 2012 as part of the fourth wave of mystery packs. According to the European collector card, Crimson Gala "gives everyone treats!" The U.S. collector card has a longer description and reads, "CRIMSON GALA gives everyone treats when she visits!" A second Crimson Gala mini-figure toy and collector card pair was released in November 2012 as part of the sixth wave of mystery packs. The U.S. collector card uses the same description as the previous U.S. collector card. A third mini-figure toy of Crimson Gala was leaked in late December 2014. This toy is included with Granny Smith and the Sweet Apple Acres barn in the Friendship is Magic Collection Ultimate Story Pack. "They get ready for a family picnic at the barn!" Red Gala's Enterplay collectible card game card α #33 C gives her the description "Everypony loves when Red Gala comes to help out at the farm, since she never fails to bring along a tasty treat or two." She appears on WeLoveFine's fan-designed art print "Apple Family Portrait". Quotes }} }} }} Gallery See also * * References de:Red Gala es:Red Gala pl:Red Gala ru:Рэд Гала Category:Apple family Category:Background characters Category:Bakers